The Assignment
by xbox360.gals
Summary: Are you having trouble with science? Especially 8th grade science class? Well she did have a little problem. Blurting out in the middle of class wasn't what she was intended to do to getting a new paper to write. On top of that, she's stuck with him as a partner! How would she ever start and finish in time?


**So I wrote this for a school project back in 8th grade for a cute little "study guide" for or state test. I typed it up so if any of you guys are stuck in any of your science classes, here's a little short story for you :)**

* * *

 **The Assignment**

"Ugh...," The girl sighed in frustration as she walked down the sidewalk, kicking the crispy colored leaves. All she did was ask the teacher one question, and she gets an assignment due tomorrow?

"This isn't fair! Why do I have to write about something I couldn't care less about?" She questioned herself aloud.

"Ya know, weather is interesting come to think about it." A voice was heard from behind.

Quickly turning, the girl was faced with a tall, light-skinned boy with his long brown hair blowing in the wind. He then pushed up his glasses to look up at her with his crystal blue eyes.

"Who asked for your opinion?" She asked and turned in a huff.

Beginning to walk away, she suddenly ran into a muscular chest. Looking up, the same boy smirked down at her and lifted her chin up.

"Probably because Miss Teacher said that I'm going to be the one to help and watch you actually do the assignment." He smirked. Her cheeks slightly grew a bright red as he began to lean closer to her.

Shaking her head, she pushed his hands away and walked around him.

"The only thing you're going to do is help me actually write that stupid assignment. No "watching" of any sort." Mumbling the last part.

"You don't even have any idea how to start it off." He said as he tried to catch up with her.

"Ha, and you do?" She smiled.

"Actually, yes I do Miss Higgins." He responded with the same smile in return.

"If you know so much about this-" She threw her hands up. "Then tell me why it changes so much?"

"Okay then." He began.

"Earth spins on this imaginary line called its **axis**. Throughout time, the axis determines whether what places are day and night.-"

"I know that!" She blurted.

"Sorry," He patted the top of her head. "I didn't know you were that advanced in science."

As they continued walking, so did their conversation.

"Anyways, the seasons often predict Earth's **air mass** during their time periods. For example, Spring has an average temperature for a long period of time and **humidity**. That would be an example of air mass."

"Then what's humidity?" She asked.

"Humidity is where water vapor is in the air."

"Like fog?"

"You could say that..."

"Earth's **atmosphere** is filled with humidity, even though there isn't any fog present." He paused, not feeling her presence near him. Turning around, he saw her leaning against the bridge, dancing with the falling leaves.

"Hey!" He shouted. Not even bothering to look at him, he grew annoyed. He then cuffed his hands and placed them to his mouth.

"Hey Canna!"

She turned to face him and shot him a peaceful smile. Her blue eyes sparkled in the daylight as her gaze met his. The boy's eyes widen as the wind danced around her body and through her hair. He continued to stare at her for a few more minutes before he shook his head and ran over towards her.

"Were you even listening to me?" He asked once he was close enough for her to hear.

"I wonder, how do people measure this stuff?" Canna asked, ignoring his question.

"What?" Scratching his head, he smiled. 'Embarrassed, aren't you?' He thought to himself.

"How do they measure the wind? By this tool called a **wind vane**. It calculates how fast the wind blows."

Canna smiled and turned to continue their walk.

"Oh...well then tell me more! I could actually use this." She stated with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, he walked besides her.

"Well you could call it an **anemometer** as well just to let you know. Either or..." He thought for a moment. "And back to the humidity stuff, the measurement tool to use is called a **psychrometer** -"

"Wait, back to the winds. The teacher was saying something about **prevailing winds** and some sort of wind in high speed or something."

"Aw, look at you! I never knew you paid attention." He smiled.

Ignoring her bickering, he continued.

"Prevailing winds are located mid-latitude-" She gave him a confused look. "North and South of the equator that blow in only one direction. But those other winds that are located in the Northern Hemisphere, they move in a rapid speed, West to East. Those are called **jet streams**. The **air pressure** helps these things create."

Canna sighed and walked over to the bridge to see the beaches' crystal-clear waters sparkle. She watched little children jump into the water as their parents watched from the sidelines.

"I wish I could be one of those kids, playing in the cool water." Sighing again. "But no, I'm stuck doing this stupid thing with you-" She quickly regretted what she said by the look on his face. "I mean I rather be doing something else with you..." She blushed and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

His eyes grew soft as he witnessed her cuteness.

Time passed and neither of the two said anything. Breaking the silence, he began to continue his knowledge.

"Do you know why these oceans have different temperatures?"

She slowly nodded.

" **El Niño**. That's where the waters become unusually warm. And the other one is quite the opposite. **La Niña**. The **Coriolis Effect** causes these changes since it effects Earth's rotation on its path of air and water."

Pointing to the waves in the ocean, Canna looked back at the boy.

"What about those?"

"You mean **tides**. Those happen because of the rising and falling of the gravitational pull of the Moon and Sun. The Moon, Sun and Earth all have a **rotation axis** that they all spin on. They then all have their own **gravitational attraction** which keeps them in orbit." He turned to come face to face with Canna, who had her eyes flicker with excitement.

"Gaah! What are you doing?!" He yelped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She frowned.

"N-nothing..." His face flushed as he quickly turned around.

Shrugging her shoulders, they continued down the road.

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

The two finally came to face an entrance of a neighborhood. Canna looked up into the night sky to see a bright full covered moon. The boy slowly walked next to her and looked up as well.

"The moon causes those tides. But on a night like this, **Spring tides** occur; since the moon is bright and full." He moved away from her and lifted his arm, which separated the other half of the moon. "If the moon were like this," He demonstrated. " **Neap tides** occur and the tides are pulled towards the Sun, which would be more of the right angle." He then made and L with his fingers.

She watched in awe as he demonstrated his little models. Maybe he does actually like this stuff. She would hate to admit it, but he looked cute as he explained everything.

"...that actually has to do with **convection currents**...the waves...less dense..they fall." She tried to get out of her deep train of thought as he was still constantly talking.

"Canna...Canna?" He called her name several times. She finally snapped back to reality as she turned to face him.

"I asked you a question."

"Huh? You did?"

"Geez you really don't pay any attention to me, do you?" He mumbled and faced palmed himself.

"You have no idea." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She quickly responded.

"...Okay." He replied as he glanced up to look at the street sign.

"Don't you live down here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah..just a couple more houses down though." She glanced up.

"Well that means you have plenty of time to take in what I've told you during our nice little conversation." He joked as he lead her down the sidewalk.

"Oh, and other thing, **weather front** , do you recall what that was? That's something I always get confused on." He poked his forehead with his index finger.

"Oh! Now that's something I actually remembered! It's when two air masses with different temperatures and pressures meet and combine into one. Isn't that right?" She asked and suddenly frowned to realized his silence.

Seconds later, she felt a warm hand wrap around hers. Looking down, she saw him tightly grasping her small hand. Canna then looked up to see him quickly turning his head in another direction, trying to hide his face.

"You're not as stupid as I thought Miss Higgins." He mumbled yet again. Canna slightly blushed and smiled at his shyness.

Finally, the two arrived at the end of her driveway. Neither of them moved for a long period of time, just standing still holding hands.

"Sanji?" She broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She paused and grabbed his collar to force him to look down at her.

"Now I don't have to worry about wasting my time researching this!" She said and stuck out her tongue.

Before he could reply, she ran towards the front door. Turning around for the final time, she flashed him a warm smile.

"I hope we could do this again!" Canna winked and waved before running into the house.

Sanji stood frozen in his place, trying to gather in what happened. He then pushed up his glasses and smiled before turning around to leave.

"No, Canna. Thank you." Was the last thing he said, with a gust of wind that blew through his long brown hair.


End file.
